


【GGAD】觊觎

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus





	【GGAD】觊觎

单身汉ADX学生gg  
⛔️相亲梗    
ABO设定🔞发情热

阿不思坐在餐厅的一角上，他看了看自己的手表，九点五十四分，他的约会对象还是没来。  
他咽下最后一口咖啡，打算等到十点钟。如果还没有消息他就可以溜之大吉了。  
虽然他是一名omega，但他已经单身很多年了。早年时候阿不思年轻气盛，游遍欧洲各大城市，最后还和一个年轻帅气的alpha风风火火私定终身，并自认为罗曼蒂克极了。  
谁知道打算标记当晚，他被这个小青年放了鸽子。第二天早上竟然在酒店看见了负心汉和另一个娇小的omega共用早餐，缠绵悱恻。  
被恋人背叛的滋味并不好受，阿不思承认他被爱情冲昏了头脑，还傻乎乎的把一个渣男当成了真爱。这导致他性冷淡了很多年。  
他跑去德国教书，在学术围绕的氛围里他终于好多了。但每次发情热来袭的时候，没有一个omega能够独自承受，他只能把每个月工资的一大部分用来买抑制剂。  
但这终究不是办法。阿不思转念一想，他身边有很多omega都因为相亲遇到了合适的那个人，信息素匹配的、家境合适的。阿不思觉得自己也可以来尝试。  
不过歪瓜裂枣也是蛮多的，甚至还有一次因为信息素极其不匹配他几乎全程都要捂着鼻子才能堪堪忍受。  
十点钟了，他准备起身去结账。“老师？”一个熟悉的男声响起，他回头看去，竟是他班级上的学生盖勒特。  
“盖勒特，真巧。”他笑了笑，“你……”  
“老师在这里做什么？”盖勒特先于他问了出来。  
“哦，我只是……”  
“抱歉抱歉！”一个穿着西装的男人拿着公文包从门口进来，直奔这边跑过来。他看了看阿不思，语气十分不好意思，“邓布利多先生是吧，非常对不起。路上太堵了……”  
阿不思觉得自己头有点痛，“不，我没事。”他看了看盖勒特，似乎对这样的情形感到有些混乱 ，“我们坐下来谈吧。盖勒特你先回去吧。”  
“老师在相亲？”盖勒特挑了挑眉，打量着这个来迟的男人。  
“这是你的学生吗？真是和你一样一表人才。”男人微笑着，“我叫柯洛。幸会幸会。”  
“谢谢。”阿不思礼貌地伸出了手，“请坐吧。”  
他看了看盖勒特，男孩似乎并没有离去的打算。  
“盖勒特…？”  
盖勒特面色十分不好看，但他什么都没说，耷拉着嘴角地离开了。  
“这孩子，比较叛逆。”阿不思解释道，他叫来服务员又添了两杯咖啡，“我们继续吧。”  
男人看上去谈吐倒是不凡，信息素的味道也很舒缓，没有那么大的侵略性。阿不思终于放下心来，庆幸这次的对象还算正常。心里也自动忽略他迟到的事情了。  
“那么……您为什么一直都没有伴侣呢？”柯洛问道。  
“年轻时经历过一段不好的感情。”阿不思说，“所以一直以来都在努力工作。”  
“是这样啊。其实我有过一段婚姻，我没有跟麦格说过……”  
哈？阿不思内心一阵无语，他并不排斥再婚的男人，但这样的隐瞒对他来说简直是一种不尊重的行为。  
他尴尬地开口，“麦格的确没跟我说起……”  
突然柯洛的电话铃响了，“不好意思。”柯洛接起电话，手臂却不小心一扫，钱包随之落地。  
阿不思弯下身子，把柯洛的钱包捡起来，却不经意翻开了内侧。  
钱和各种银行卡，以及两副避孕套。  
阿不思后悔自己为什么没在他来之前就走呢。  
“先生，我觉得今天的谈话没必要了。”他把钱包甩在柯洛的脸上，“我想我不会和一位不洁身自好的男士有任何接触。”  
打着电话的男人似乎还很疑惑，但当他看到自己钱包里的避孕套时也脸上挂不住了，他赶快站起身来匆忙说了句抱歉就灰溜溜离开了。  
阿不思翻了个白眼，叫来服务生结账。  
果然，那些优秀的alpha都是别人的男朋友。出了餐厅门的阿不思觉得自己倒霉透了，他刚要打电话向他的好朋友麦格诉苦时，却发现盖勒特就站在餐厅不远处看着他。  
“盖勒特，你怎么没走？”  
盖勒特指了指远处，“看来老师对这位男士并不满意。”  
“你个小屁孩懂什么。”阿不思摆了摆手，却突然觉得自己尾椎涌上一股酸意。  
他心里警铃大作，该死的，他发情期提前来了。  
“我走了。”阿不思加快脚步决定赶快回家。  
“老师？”盖勒特拉住他的手，他在空气中闻到一丝猩甜，后颈也突然开始烧的难受。  
“老师你发情了？”  
“放开我，盖勒特。”阿不思命令道，他的学生还没到分化期，这无疑是危险的。omega的信息素是最能影响周围人的。  
如果…  
但盖勒特下手更快，他把阿不思抱在怀里，拉进最近的一家酒店里。  
“盖勒特，你干什么？”  
“嘘。”盖勒特把手指放到阿不思唇上，电梯在不断攀升，“老师不想被发现吧？你的味道已经很浓了。”  
盖勒特的声音有些艰难，阿不思这才注意到他的额头上都是汗水，他也闻到了极具侵略性的alpha信息素的气息，像海浪一样拍打进他的感官里。  
“你……”  
盖勒特分化了，而且还是个alpha。  
分化期alpha的信息素对omega来说影响是巨大的。阿不思腿都要站不稳了，他感觉自己裤子后面的部分开始湿润、分泌出液体，前端也有翘起的趋势。  
不不不。这不行。  
他挣扎起来，脑内是对抑制剂的极度渴望，“我该回去…盖勒特…”  
“回去？回去注射你那该死的抑制剂？”盖勒特咬了咬牙，手臂箍的阿不思更紧了。  
他不止一次看到他的老师在空无一人的教室里注射那管蓝色的液体，一副饱受折磨却又迷人的样子。  
这个男人是真的不知道自己有着怎样的吸引力吗？  
进到房间里，两人双双跌落在床上。阿不思的脸已经被发情热折磨的泛起潮红，他整个人都软绵绵地挂在盖勒特的怀里，那是omega本能的反应。  
空气里二人的信息素混乱的掺杂在一起，盖勒特觉得自己口干舌燥，他嘴唇细细摩挲着阿不思后颈的腺体，然后直挺挺地咬了下去。  
阿不思被刺激的直颤抖，男孩青涩却炙热的信息素席卷进他的身体，那感觉实在太美妙。阿不思就那样在裤子里射了出来。  
盖勒特扒下阿不思的裤子，衣服。盖勒特简直看呆了，他第一次如此直接地看到omega的身体，那白皙的腰身、嫩圆的屁股都在赤裸裸地勾引着盖勒特的情欲。  
他的手放在后穴上，那里已经润滑一片了。omega身体早已做好被侵入的准备，阿不思眼神迷离地看着他，嘴唇微张，似乎在做着无声的邀请。  
“老师、老师……”他亲吻上那片甜蜜的嘴唇，性欲高涨，简单的用手指抽送几下，他便插了进去。  
“唔…”热辣的感觉使窄穴争先恐后地吞咽着性器，盖勒特死死控制住才忍住射精的欲望。  
那神秘的地方终于被他拓开，湿软一片。他知道阿不思从未被标记过，他是他第一个男人。这份认知让他兴奋起来，他快速顶弄着，带起“啪嗒啪嗒”的水渍声。  
陷入发情期的omega显然已经开始享受男孩的抽插了，他甚至把腿开到了最大，使那性器可以充分地搅动；柔韧的腰肢被盖勒特摆成各种羞耻的姿势，一次次不断地攀上高潮。  
最后的阶段时，他的生殖腔在疯狂的cao弄下打开了，男孩粗暴地挤进去，阿不思终于恢复了一丝理智，他瞪大了眼睛，“盖勒特！不可以…不可以！”  
“老师…”盖勒特温柔地安抚他，动作却不停，“我会对你好的。  
至此，盖勒特终于如愿以偿标记了他的老师，阴茎成结抵在腔口处，直到热液浇灌在里面。  
契合的信息素也终于在空气中完美的融合，欢庆着这场性事的结束。  
“看，老师。我们是合适的。”盖勒特自豪的宣布着，阿不思有气无力地倒在床上，也没法反驳盖勒特了。  
脚背上被人落下轻轻一吻，阿不思脚趾头蜷缩起来，他看向盖勒特，此时男孩的眼神从未如此认真过。  
“我爱您。”

                                            end


End file.
